


Between War and Peace

by Erasbr, litexverse



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erasbr/pseuds/Erasbr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litexverse/pseuds/litexverse
Summary: Neryel Brateru knew exactly what he was doing, by swearing him and his people to Sejuani.  He already expected someone Cruel and cold, but the more time he spent with the Winter Claw War mother, the more he found out about her, and something was starting to change between them.  maybe their union could make Freljord become a better place after all.
Relationships: Sejuani / original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love League of legends, and I thought about making a fanfic about, Tell me what you think of this first chapter. About pairing, As you can see, I plan to be Neryel x Sejuani.

tttFreljord, cold and brutal land, place where the survival of the fittest is tested.

Where peoples must survive the harsh winter climate, Among them was the Brateru, a simple tribe of hunters. It is where Neryel was born, a young glacinata who was also half Vastaya. Her mother fled Noxus and was saved by her father, a glacinata.

Neryel was fast and agile, he could transform into a huge gray wolf 2 meters high, He was athletic and skilled in combat with axes and swords. Pale skin and green eyes, with short blue hair.

Something that set him apart from others among his people. He is known as a warrior wolf or guardian in some Freljord tribes. This is because he protects and saves lives in different situations, not accepting reward or even people for himself, preferring to help and guide them towards a tribe or place to which they rebuild their homes.

He had been causing trouble for the winter claw tribe, preventing invasions and saving lives, He was often almost caught by the strongest warriors of the tribe, including Leader Sejuani herself and her shaman Udyr, but managed to escape in the last minutes. "Better luck next time, Sej!" and always managing to irritate the war mother, Sejuani.

He has been wounded a few times and has fought several times against warriors from the Winter Claws tribe, sometimes getting wounded but did not dare to kill or seriously injure a member of the Sejuani tribe. He was a pacifist, but as he always says "Love peace, be ready for wars."

His tribe received other tribes, coming together and creating Freljord's fourth largest tribe, all because of Neryel. Many believed in Neryel's protection and leadership, even though he was a man. , until Akatia, the warrior he himself chose to lead his tribe in his absence, would not go against orders (which was rare for Tyri to do, he only appeared and ordered something when it was really necessary, like when Akatia wanted to start a war against Sejuani) Or advice he gave. Neryel felt insecure at times, Why? Well, no one dared to question him when he made a decision, which in his mind disturbed him, because he was not perfect and he was not the wisest, He just did the things he thought was right.

He also helped to fight the Noxian invaders, His tribe, The Brateru, Fighting at his side. Sometimes meeting with the claws of winter in these Battles, then the two tribes fought together at times but then moved away when ending the invaders. They created a kind of truce in these situations, Sejuani allowed them to leave without any damage.

Neryel ended up becoming a leader after the death of his mother, who had no daughters, but Neryel chose a woman from the tribe to exercise this position, Akatia, one of her mother's best warriors and most loyal friend. He was still a leader, but he did not remain in the tribe for long, choosing to be a wanderer and helping other tribes in need, tribes that later joined the Brateru and followed the leadership of his chosen one, which in this case was Akatia.

Now, at 23, he was hiding behind a rock while watching the winter claw camp. His goal was to make a deal with them. His tribe, The Brateru, had been arrested and some even killed. Many still managed to escape and were hiding in the forest, they wanted to attack the claws of winter but Neryel said no, if they did, it would be a bloodbath and those in prison could also be killed in this conflict. Neryel plans to make a deal for the release of the rest of his people, He wanted to avoid unnecessary conflicts.

He then took a deep breath. Seeing Sejuani standing next to Udyr and Olaf, Two extremely strong warriors, Much more dangerous than Him. Neryel couldn't even be said to be dangerous, he could be a skilled warrior but he didn't like the idea of hurting someone De Freljord unnecessarily, the only exception being the pregacious.

He then stood up and walked forward, the warriors around him instantly noticing his presence and taking up their weapons, piling up around him. Sejuani also noticed him and looked in his direction, she smiled. "Let it pass," she ordered.

Neryel clenched his jaw, she knew he was in a no-win situation, the only choice he had was to make a deal with her. Akatia's head on a spear beside the large wooden building behind Sejuani.

The warriors paved the way for him to pass between them towards Sejuani. He felt like an omega surrounded by unknown and dangerous wolves. He arrived in front of Sejuani, just half a meter away, an expression would be on the face "I came to negotiate for the liberation of my people," he says with his eyes on Sejuani.

She looked at him for a moment before answering  
"Do you have anything to offer?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

" whatever you want ." he says .

Sejuani's smile widened and Neryel feared what was to come "I will not free your people." He then seemed to wake up.

" what-"

She interrupted him "but I will, on one condition, I want you as my blood judge." Neryel's mouth. opened in shock "Ashe has new tribes following her every moment, I need Someone who, just like she inspires others to come together, come together with me." she says looking not happy with the idea of needing someone's help. she sighed "I hate to admit it but you are a leader, you inspire others, Even though you are not present with your tribe at all times, many tribes joined or supported and supplied things to the Brateru because of you, if you were my blood judge, some tribes can join the claw of winter if you're by my side, "she said.

Neryel could understand what she meant, many tribes seemed to see him as someone to follow, Just like Ashe. But the difference was that Neryel did not accept the position of leader permanently, even if it meant allies and power, only appearing when his intervention was needed, Akatia was a good leader but at times very violent, Neryel was the one who prevented Os Brateru and the tribes that followed him, did something drastic that could mean his extinction or extinction of other tribes.

The Brateru were at times similar to the claws of winter, but Neryel placed order, rules they must follow to prevent their tribe from becoming extremely violent.

He even thought of uniting the Brateru with the Avaraosians, but Akatia disagreed, preferring to be independent. Neryel respected that, not least because the one who would have to take orders and do what Ashe ordered was Akatia, she was the leader he chose. since he was not to be present all the time, preferring to be free and only showing up when it was really necessary.

He took a deep breath and knelt before Sejuani  
"Free my people, and I will be your blood judge," he said. Already knowing the consequences of his act, He was not only kneeling and pledging loyalty, he was subjecting his tribe and himself to the grip of winter.

Now, they would be one people.


	2. c2

Your people didn't like the idea of Neryel marrying Sejuani, after all she was the one who had attacked them and killed some of them. They were agitated but they obeyed Neryel, trusting their leader faithfully.

"From now on, The Brateru and The Winter's Claws are one tribe." that was what he had told his tribe after they were released. Those who were in the forest finally appeared and grouped together with the others, also standing beside the winter claws.

Their wedding would be postponed for a better time, They still had a way to go, Sejuani intended to go to the mountains to the north back to his territory.

The real problem was what they did on the way ...

The claws of winter were plundering a large wooden building for a family.

Sejuani ordered a small group of 17 warriors to plunder while their exercise marched, She said that she would not wait and that they should hurry to plunder. Neryel was frozen in place while watching the scene, his hands in fists holding the reins of his white wild Claw, a kind of tiger over 2 meters high and with 8 legs. His exercise wanted to wait for him but he said to move on, but a small group of 6 warriors stood beside him.

Neryel wanted to make sure personally that they didn't wipe out the families there.

Sejuani didn't seem to notice his absence on the march, but he wanted to be further back with his people from the beginning, she didn't care about that, as long as they still followed her army, it didn't matter if Neryel wanted to stay further back in the army while she led the front.

Neryel and the others were not far behind the army marching, they were only 5 or 7 meters away, you could still see the countless warriors behind. Neryel next to the six Brateru warriors as they watched the Sejuani warriors Burn the wooden house, pick up their things and pull a two dead people from inside, the others ran away but were forced to the ground and held by the warriors.

Sejuani made it clear that if Neryel prevented looting, people from her tribe would die, he and his tribe were outnumbered by the Sejuani tribe and they were not as dangerous as the claws of winter, but she said nothing about preventing deaths .…

But Neryel asked that there be no deaths, Sejuani just snorted and turned to go, without answering him.

He was uncomfortable as he watched the claw warriors punch two men and kick them, He desperately wanted to go there.

He was in conflict with himself.

One of his most skilled warriors, Karya, was standing beside him and asked "Should we do something?" she asked Neryel.

He left his thoughts and looked at the young Black-haired warrior beside him "No, stay where you are," he ordered and Karya nodded in respect.

He then saw a Sejuani warrior raise the sword for an elderly man.

Neryel couldn't allow that, he got off his mount. "Stop!" Neryel shouted, ran and pushed the Warrior backwards, making him fall to the ground, an angry expression on his face "What do you think you're doing?! Raising the sword to an unarmed man !?" he says with eyes on the Warrior, who got up quickly and got to his feet. the warrior did not dare to take a step forward because he knew who Neryel was, attacking his leader's blood judge was not a good idea and could be punished with death.

The warrior stayed where he was a meter away "he is weak." Replies to Neryel.

Neryel looked at him with cold eyes "none of them will be killed, are we clear?" He said and took a step forward, coming face to face with the warrior, who compared to him was much taller.

The warrior just stared at him and then looked away when he heard Heavy footsteps, the warrior knelt on the floor and lowered his head. Neryel frowned and turned to see who it was. Sejuani walked over to them, Bristle was further behind her, Udyr and 4 more warriors standing a little way apart.

The other winter claw warriors held the 8 surviving members of the construction family, A blade on their necks in warning. Neryel was not intimidated, The Brateru warriors stayed where they were but Neryel could see them touch their weapons, just waiting for their orders.

Sejuani walked up to stand beside them and narrowed his eyes "what do you think you're doing?" He asked and looked directly at Neryel.

Neryel pointed to the winter claw warrior kneeling "he was going to kill an unarmed man, he's just an old man, he didn't do anything," he says and looks at Sejuani.

Sejuani looked at the older man on his knees behind Neryel, shaking with fear. she scoffed "He's weak, he needed your foolish mercy to survive, He doesn't deserve to live," she says.

Neryel knows they were ruthless but it was very cruel to say "how can you say that? It's a life, a person." He says incredulous.

Sejuani rolls his eyes "spare me your dramas, kill them all." she says and looks at her warriors, who automatically raised their weapons.

She turned to leave but Neryel ran to get in her way and she stopped "Stop! I want them!" he says and Sejuani looks at him in surprise, stopping his warriors with a raised hand.

" what ?" she asked.

He takes a deep breath and looks nervously at Sejuani's icy blue eyes "I .. I want them as members of my tribe." He says.

Sejuani scoffs "Your tribe that will soon be mine too, so no, I will not allow weaknesses in my tribe." she says and lowers her hand, The warriors cut the throats of two family members.

She stepped aside but Neryel got in the way again, with a frightened look "please! Sejuani, they can be useful! They can help!" Sejuani snorted and shook his head, three more had their throats cut, now only the old man, a child and a woman were missing.

He then did something unexpected and took Sejuani's hand, she pulled her hand out of reach and then raised her arm and punched him in the face.

"Sejuani!" Shouted Udyr in warning.

Neryel's head went to the side and he took a step back, holding his face in pain with a groan. The Brateru warriors drew their weapons, something that did not go unnoticed by Udyr and the Sejuani warriors.

The warriors stopped and looked at the Brateru Warriors with wary eyes.

Sejuani showed no fear at the drawn weapons and looked at Neryel "you are my Blood judge now, do what I say to do, so now, you will tell your warriors to keep their weapons, unless you want them to die, Your choice, "she says with cold eyes.

Neryel removed his hand from his face, his nose was bleeding a little and he looked at his warriors and nodded

"Do what she said, put your weapons away." They looked reluctant but did as they were told.

Neryel looked back at Sejuani "Sejuani, please, I promise that they have become strong and will help the tribe, please let me have them, I will take responsibility for them myself, I will take care of them and ensure that they become strong, Please. "he asked in a pleading tone.

Sejuani looked at him with disgust "You are even weaker ..." she looked at something behind Neryel, whom Neryel assumed was Udyr and then at Neryel, she sighed in annoyance "You have a week to make them warriors, On the contrary , I will even kill them, Are we clear? "She says.

Neryel nodded quickly with a huge smile "Yes! Thank you Sejuani !." he looked like a child who ended up and won a gift he always wanted, he was so happy he looked. She rolled her eyes at him.

he thought about hugging her but thought it was better, it could result in another punch and she almost dislocated her jaw in the first.

Sejuani moved away from him to Bristle and mounted , she looked at his warriors who just waited for his orders "Leave them alive, Take things and let's go," she ordered.

The warriors released the three survivors, who were crying in arms, and took things and started marching in the direction where Sejuani was.

She took one last look at Neryel and then turned to march on, The army just waiting, She and the other winter claws walking away and following her.

Neryel sighed in relief, Karya came to his side and he gestured with his hand to the survivors" Help them, they come with us now," he says and Karya nodded and walked away towards the survivors, two other Brateru going with her and the other three waiting for him a little beside.

Neryel took a deep breath and looked in the direction of Sejuani.

Their relationship would be complicated, but Neryel thinks it can work. They would have to get married soon and sign the alliance once and for all. It will be final and Neryel is sure that things will get even more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and Sorry for being short but the next one will be bigger, I guarantee, and we will have a moment between Sejuani and Neryel.


End file.
